Will Someone Just Kiss Me In This Pouring Rain?
by Absurd Insanity
Summary: If it's about how he looks, it's not love, it's lust. If it's about how smart or kind he is, it's not love, it's admiration. If it's about how he makes you laugh, it's not love, it's a crush. So tell me, what is love?
1. Change Is Necessary

**Chapter 1: Change is Necessary  
**

Lily Evans' sister didn't always feel hostility towards magic. In fact, she adored the idea of having a witch in the family. But then Petunia began dropping in popularity; and she blames Lily.

Students and teachers alike loved Lily. She wasn't as popular as cheerleaders, but she wasn't obscure either. She got straight A's, but she wasn't a nerd. The Evans sisters didn't rule the campus, but they weren't nobod-ies either. Lily was everybody's friend, confidante, and comforter. Everybody loved Lily, and that definitely boosted her sister's image. But then she had to go to Hogwarts.

It started out nicely enough; everybody treated her like they have always treated her. But by the end of the school year, with no Lily to back her up every now and again; no Lily to run to whenever something goes wrong; no Lily to talk to on empty evenings. Everything changed, and the school changed along with it. Everything just kept on changing until Lily and Petunia felt so far apart, that Petunia decided that Lily wasn't her sister anymore.

It wasn't just Petunia who changed; perhaps Lily changed more than she did. She changed from the organized, cheerful, and on-the-go woman, to a girl who wears laid-back street clothes underneath her school robes. One might say that the switch from the English countryside to "her Aunt Claire's estate" affected her more than the rest of the family. But little by little, she's learning to cope.

The Gryffindor dormitory she shared with her friend Natalie and a few others served as a haven for her weary mind. Natalie had just gotten to the peak of her story when Jessica barged in on their conversation. She threw her book bag on to her bed and heaved a huige sigh as she faced the two others in the room. Nat and Lily looked at one another, each saying quite plainly: 'what's going on?' Whatever doubts they had were soon clarified.

"That new Herbology teacher, Sprout, really blew me up!" Jess (as she liked to be called) cried.

Jess got detention earlier that day from the new teacher, Professor Sprout, for hurling a dungbomb at Brandon Scoffield; something she was framed for. Everyone assumed Jess did it because she and Bray (Brandon) were arguing that morning. It also didn't help that the dungbomb came from her direction. No one noticed that the Marauders behind Jess were all trying to hide their laughter.

She was sent to brush and polish half of the awards population in the trophy room (without magic!) on the third floor after class. Detention wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't from the fact that she was framed- up.

Lily and Nat prepared themselves for what was coming. They would listen to their friend talk and give their opinion if necessary. Jess has always been the type to calm down after she had let her feelings out and they guessed that she would always be. It was almost a ritual with the three; Jess would get upset, Nat and Lily would be there for her.

When Jess finally calmed down, which took 2 hours; dinner at the Great Hall was nearing its end. She received a week's worth of detentions scrubbing the bedpans in the hospital wing without magic because of 'attending class smelling like a dog that just rolled in something smelly'. She smelled like this because the Marauders, Hogwarts' resident prankers, chose her as target for dungbomb dropping on the halls. Jess wanted so much to clean up, but had no time to change because she was already late for Transfiguration. Jessica isn't a girl who likes detentions. Why she continuously gets dumped with it, is another thing. Another issue would probably her being so close to breaking the record by doing nothing at all.

"I hate those guys! I hate them so much! Just wait until I get even! They won't be staying long at Hogwarts if it were up to me! And why do they keep getting away with their eveil deeds? I hate it how they are the school favorites while everybody hates me! Everybody knows its them pulling those stupid pranks! Why can't they just- " She said.

" Ok, ok! Enough, Jess!" Lily's outburst had never been preceded, even after five years at Hogwarts. Nat and Jess looked at her incredulously, as though she was out of her mind.

"Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I still have a headache from that Ancient Runes essay! Now, let's just go get some dinner, and then plot your revenge." Nat and Jess don't looked too convinced. "Besides, I think McGonnagal's downstairs. Do something rash now, and you'll end up in even more trouble than before."

"Nah! She probably left already." Lily looked deflated, so she added, "But revenge can wait. Come on! Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Jess still had plans to get revenge for what the Marauders did, but detention had been stealing her time. Jess may be funny, open-minded, outgoing, and loving but she isn't a person to mess with. Sure she loves to joke, but when things get a wee bit out of the line, she can turn into a tiger and just get even with you. It depends on your case if she should just punch you, or shout nasty things at you, or if you really done it, she gets more than even and she then plays on the offensive line rather than defensive.

And so it was that Jessica's fists found their way in the 5th year boys' dormitories door, on the end of her last detention. Lily and Nat knew that they couldn't do anything to stop Jess from murdering James Potter and Sirius Black who were responsible for the dungbomb incident. So, they just followed Jess and covered their ears as Jess pounded in the door shouting for the boys inside to open the door.

"POTTER! BLACK! Open the door! Open it! NOW! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I SWEAR I WILL -" Jess shouted, not caring whether she disturbed anyone. But she was cut off as the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagal walked out of the door. The four marauders were sniggering in the background; something which irritated the girls more.

"I believe, Miss Lair, that there is a school rule that states no girls are allowed in the boys dormitory? It is not becoming and ladylike to disturb other people's rest for no important reason at all. I was expecting that from the boys, but not from you. Really, Miss Lair. I'm surprised." She said sternly, her lips pursed. "And you, Miss Evans. I thought you would know better than to engage in something like this." she continues noticing Lily and added a great sigh after which.

"But professor! The boys! It's their fault! Its-" Jess defended them.

"I don't want any excuse from you. Your behavior tonight is enough. Now come with me to my office, all three of you. And boys, we will discuss some matters tomorrow in my office at 9:00 a.m, sharp. Good night!" McGonagal cut her off. Jess groaned. She earned another set of detentions; all because of the Marauders.

"I swear I will kill you next time!" Those were the words Jess mouthed as they left. It is such a pity that the boys didn't look a bit scared. Maybe they were sure that perfect prefect Lily and her little friend Nat would always be there to check on Jess.

"This is going to be a long night." Nat sighed as they entered McGonagal's office. She had no idea how right she was just then.

A/N: I know that I've left this story pretty much to the care of history for the past several months- no, years actually. But now I'm going to bring it back to life! With enhanced grammar, better style, and brighter ideas, this story will, hopefully, receive more reviews than the last version! That is, if you guys review. So, please review! I've already written chapters 2 and 3; I'm just waiting for your reviews before I update. Thanks for reading, and thanks for those who reviewed the first version of this story; you guys contributed a lot to the improvement of this fic. Thanks!


	2. Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

"That girl doesn't know what's coming to her! I can't wait to see the look on her face once she realizes it's a fake!" laughed Sirius. They were in their dorm talking about the plan they just set in motion.

"I know! Even though we've done that trick a billion times, people still fall for it!" James, rolling with laughter, retorted from his bed.

"Wait till the whole school sees! Oh there is going to be some major embarrassment!" exclaimed Sirius Black, James's "best-est best friend in the whole wide world from now up to forever" (Note that this statement was given by James' little sister who was just seven at that time.)

James and Sirius have known each other for as long as they both could remember. They met Remus Lupin on their first year in Hogwarts. Despite of certain differences, all three boys had a friendship nothing could break-or so they thought-for they have a certain understanding; a secret that no one but themselves knew.

They were happy by themselves, but come second year, Destiny decided that they weren't meant to be a trio. In comes Peter Pettigrew; they were now a foursome. They met Peter while on detention. That is to say that James, Sirius, and Remus were in trouble and Peter was involved somehow. No one really knows why Peter Pettigrew, whom everyone thought to be plain and unconfident, became a part of the Marauders after that night. At first, all anyone could talk about was Peter, the Marauders, their decision to let Peter in on the group, and how jealous they were of Peter. But in time, the uproar subsided and Peter's sudden burst of popularity leveled.

The four went to bed that night anticipating what was to come the next day.

Lily had been up and about since five this morning, which was weird because it's a Saturday. Lily, being Lily, gets up as late as possible during weekends. She needed the sleep, too. Needed it after a week of almost no sleep and tons of schoolwork in which she obsesses with her life.

She was just starting to get to the climax of her dream when she was awoken by a giddy owl- if that term could even apply to an owl- that was pecking her cheek. She jumped up, suddenly wide awake as she saw the red envelope it was carrying. Fearing her dorm mates's finding out about her getting a howler, she untied the letter as fast as she could. This may seem simple at first glance, but it is something which suddenly becomes difficult under pressure. When she finally got it off the poor owl, she ran down to the transfiguration classroom; figuring that since it was always empty, she could be spared from certain embarrassment.

As she ran, she wondered why she received a howler. She never received a howler before. Sure she knew people who were sent howlers, but she just wasn't one of them.

Then it struck her, how could she have been so blind? She suddenly felt a pang of rage towards the Marauder; nothing unusual, but somehow different.

'They did this to me! McGonagal must have told my folks! I got a howler just because I was accused of pranking which is really not my fault! And it's not even true! Hmp! I hate those Marauders! I hate them!' She yelled at herself. But then another thought crept up on her, 'Yeah, you hate them all besides "him".' As she realized what she just thought, ' Curse this subconscious!' was all that she could add.

When she arrived at the classroom ten minutes later, she set the howler down on an empty desk. Catching her breath, Lily wondered why the howler hasn't exploded yet. She knew that howlers explode just a few seconds after being received. It's been ten minutes, and yet she is still holder hers. Unless, of course, if it wasn't a howler; if it was another ploy to humiliate her. "Damn those four!"

An hour and a half later, the early students were starting to get up. Lily was behind a sofa, peering under for something. She didn't notice when a boy with messy black hair came in the room, covered in lip imprints that barked nasty words at passers-by. The students in the common room, especially the younger ones, were shocked. Not only because of the charms, but also because the Gryffindor prefect, who was supposed to be a model of GOOD characters, was stripped down to his bright pink boxers.

James Potter stood in the middle of the room looking as though he just had a nightmare. He was mad. James strode towards Lily. One would have just either drop to their feet and begged him for mercy, or ran away and come back when he's cooled down. But Lily did neither. She stood her ground with a look on her face which told everyone she's not backing down.

Lily set up her plan that morning; she waited until James did his signature whenever he's angry. He was really pissed-off now and Lily could see that. But she has no worries. In fact, she is enjoying the moment.

Lily knew Jess would get upset if she wasn't included in the plan. So Lily decided to let her in. Besides, she needs the physical power from her friend. They didn't wake Nat up knowing that she wouldn't agree to their plan just because she had a little crush on-

SPLAT! A bucket of disgusting, grey muck fell on James. His lips turned from frowning, to expressionless. While this gesture would scare many others, both Lily and Jess did not allow themselves to be intimidated. Lily started to laugh her head off all the while when a newcomer woke-up.

"Take this off me, Evans." said James calmly.

"I don't know about you but I think it looks good on him." Sirius's voice floated in the air with a tint of amusement apparent in his tone.

"Shut-up Sirius and get this off me!"

"I agree with Sirius. Maybe we should take this off ...tomorrow?" Jess joined in and sat down beside Lily who still hasn't stopped laughing.

"Fine! I'll go take a shower!" James started to make his way up the dorm when Lily finally spoke in between stifles of laughter.

"That..spell..has no.. countercurse ! You..will have ..to wear it .for the ..rest ..of the ..day..ha!ha!ha!" Lily burst into another fit of laughter at the sight of James's face.

"YOU KNOW THAT TODAY IS THE DAY REPRESENTATIVES FROM SOLEIL ACADEMY ARRIVES! YOU JUST WANTED TO GET BACK AT ME FOR YOUR DETENTIONS! BUT WHY DI YOU HAVE TO PICK ON ME! THE OTHERS WERE IN IT, TOO!" James exploded which caused the whole common room to stare at him. Sure they've seen him angry before but never like this.

"Oh my God!" Lily was thunderstruck. In her haste to get even, she had forgotten her prefect duties. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She won't stop saying those three words. She turned red, then white, but the look of horror in her face persisted. James, with the honest intention of healing his damaged pride, thought he had won.

"Lily? You might want to close your mouth and get ready for the arrival of the school which will be in another…"Jess checked the wall clock in the common room. "…ten minutes." She concluded.

With this Lily was beyond the 'oh my God stage'. She just sat down like a statue. James, who was looking smug a minute ago, now looked as worried as Jess and Sirius. Although none of the three seem like the serious or anxious type, all of them hold deep regard for the well-being of their fellow students. It hasn't been very long since the rumored death of a Hogwarts student inside the castle; each student is looking out for the other. James and Sirius are not Lily's friends, but both feel for their fellow Gryffindor.

Lily was never like this unless she was genuinely worried, and that is a rare occasion. Her calm demeanor and level-headedness makes her tough to crack, even under extreme pressure. This characteristic of hers played a huge part in her appointment as prefect.

But at that instant, it seems that her composure has left her. She looked exactly like she did during the time that her mum was involved in a hold-up. Her mum was in the grocery doing…well what you do in the grocery. She was next in the cashier so she was near the hold-uppers. Mrs. Evans was unfortunately taken hostage and was not released until the following day. Lily was transformed; she refused to eat sleep and attend class until the danger was over. For the second time in her Hogwarts life, Lily Evans is freaking-out- except this time, nobody knows the reason why.


	3. Things Are Rarely What They Seem

**Chapter 3: Things Are Rarely What They Seem**

Lily, after five minutes of shock, stood up and walked to her dorm as though nothing happened. Jess didn't know whether to be relived or to be annoyed at her best friend's strange behavior.

Upon reaching her dorm, Lily locked the door and began pacing in front of the full-length mirror. She didn't seem to notice that three other girls were in the room with her: Nat, Cassie, and Charm. Nat is her best friend but it's still unusual for her to act this way; Cassie, well she was in friendly terms with her but they don't hang out that often, which makes it worse than with Nat; and then there was Charm. Charm has always been the most silent, most unsociable, and most understanding person in the sixth year girls's dormitory. She never spoke to anyone about anything unless absolutely necessary.

"Calm down, Lily. Calm down," she told herself in barely whisper. "Calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world! Ok, so maybe it IS the end of the world. My world. But you got to get a grip of yourself," She stopped pacing and heaved a huge sigh. She inhaled deeply and barely got to exhaling when she realized what she just said." CONTROL MYSELF! WHAT AM I THINKING CONTROL MYSELF! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF NOT THIS TIME! I-" she was broken off a sound from behind her.

"Keep it down will you Lily!" Cassie hissed at her. Lily was totally taken aback. "Other people are trying to sleep here!" she went on." If you got a problem, sort it out quietly and don't shout while other people are sleeping."

Lily quickly recovered from the realization that there were other people in the room. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there…" Lily stammered.

"Hey, just because you're tall doesn't mean you can make fun of my height!" Cassie countered.

"What? I'm not making fun of your height!"

""Oh, don't tell me that! I know what I heard and you are a big bully!"

"What? No, Cassie, I'm not making fun of you, nor am I bullying you!"

"Of course you're not! Because you're a prefect, and prefects don't abuse their powers! Like you don't let your friends get away with stuff," Cassie scoffed. Lily took one step backward and crossed her arms.

"Ok, now you've crossed the line," Lily could hardly believe that Cassie could say such things. She didn't want to go on, but her pride got the better of her. "I, unlike other people you know, am not corrupted by my position. And I, unlike those same people, do not bully anyone," Lily said in a surprisingly calm manner.

"How dare you talk like that? You know nothing about me," the shock and outrage is apparent with Cassie's words. "You prance around the school thinking everybody loves you. Well, guess what? Not everybody thinks that you are the greatest thing that ever happened to this school!"

With one eyebrow raised, Lily brought down Cassie's world.

"You know what the key words there were? '_not everybody'_. You know why? Because although I know you would like for me to disappear right now, _not everybody_ feels the same way. Some people actually like me. And I don't have to go chasing after some guy who never notices me and thinks I'm weird." The instant that last sentence crossed her lips, Lily instantly regretted them.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked the question, but she really didn't want to know the answer. Her voice was almost a whisper, as though afraid that it might consume her.

Lily is a gentle but proud person. Sometimes, that pride pushes her gentleness to move to the background; and once the process starts, she just can't make it stop.

"Aw, come off it Cass! The whole school knows, as well as you do, that you are crazy about Remus Lupin. And the fact that you think nobody knows, is pathetic." Lily stopped to take a breath.

Every body in the Gryffindor dormitory was awake now, and waiting intently for what was to come next. Cassie, as Lily predicted, turned bright red. She glared daggers at Lily as she talked. She spoke in a soft, hurt, choking voice that completely betrayed her anger and hurt. Tears were uncontrollably pouring down her cheeks as she said,

"You know, my friends were right. You have no heart. All this time I've been defending you from their harsh words; and all this time they were right and I was wrong. You are a cold, heartless, know-it-all who doesn't care about anybody's feelings but your own."

With that, Cassie stood up and rushed out of the portrait hall without bothering to comb her hair. She just grabbed her robe and ran. To where, nobody knew.

As the door closed, Lily slumped back on the nearest bed. Her eyes traveled around the circular room. She knew she had to say something.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I didn't mean any of that…" was all she could say as a single teardrop feel from her left eye. She didn't expect any response, but if there was any to come, sshe was sure it would come from Nat.

"It's too late for that now," the usually reserved Charm left that hanging as she grabbed her robe and went after Cassie.

Lily looked at Nat saw someone else. Nat's clear aqua eyes were asking her how she, Lily, could be so cruel. As Nat turned away from her without saying a word, Lily wondered if she still had a best friend.


	4. In Comes The Historical One

**Chapter 4: In Comes The Historical One**

Alone in the dormitory, Lily monotonously made herself look presentable. She cannot help it; her unconscious mind dictates it. As she pulled her auburn hair into a loose ponytail, she wondered if it was right to not think of Cassie and the preceding incident. It's not as though she wasn't affected. Her dorm mates are mad at her and she might lose one of her best friends. It seems improbable that her mind would wander somewhere else. But ghosts from her past have come; maybe to haunt her?

Two years ago a pilot test was conducted to determine if the 'boys only' Soleil Academy is ready for a change. Representative females from various schools for magic were invited to stay on campus for two months. Lily, as one of the top students from her year, was a part of the Hogwarts party.

It was a difficult experience for most people. But Lily was too friendly, too outgoing, too confident for that. She waltzed into the lives of those she met and made an impact on everyone she touched. It wasn't long before her name became known throughout the campus.

Lily's generous heart, forgiving nature, strong will and broad intellect are treasures. But we all look for physical beauty, sometimes more so than inner beauty. Hers is not striking. There are areas of imperfect symmetry in her features, and coarseness to her appeal. Yet there is something in her countenance that can only be described as intriguing, playful, serene, teasing and exciting all at the same time. She is not one who would stop you dead on your tracks, but one that lingers on you mind long after she has passed by.

Because of this characteristic allure, she gained the attention and admiration of most of the boys of Soleil Academy. One such you man who fancied himself in love with her was Andrew. He was older by a year, but that did not stop them from becoming more intimate than both intended.

Much can be said about Lily; not the least of which is her taste. Andrew was the type of guy you would bring home to show your parents. But on certain occasions, he can also be the guy you could get in trouble with. His looks were arguably the best Soleil had to offer.

Lily was not a flirt. Of course there had been moments of romance before she came to Soleil, and she wasn't ignorant to the arts of flirting. But all that could be deemed the slyest acts of seduction by her jealous peers were merely kind-hearted civilities on her part. What attracted her to Andrew were the simplicity and sweetness of his understanding of her character. It is to be said that they respected and loved each other with equal passion.

The project was a success and after their two-month stay, they were to go home for the summer vacations. Although the summer holidays consequently parted them, their communication persisted. Of the eight weeks of their acquaintance, she and Andrew had been intimate for six. And as summer rolled on, they kept in constant contact. The owls kept flying back and forth on a regular basis. That is until two months of the following school year have passed. And then the distance and time apart got the better of them.

On October of Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts, Andrew told her in his letter to Lily that he has met 'an amazing girl', and that a friend told him that she Lily might be angry, that he laughed that off to say the Lily knows that they 'were never a couple'. After that Lily ended all communication. Who could reply to such a hurtful and inconsiderate letter?

It has been a long time and Lily has almost forgotten the event. It has been pushed to the back of her mind up until the week before when they were informed during a routine prefect meeting. They were informed that Hogwarts Academy and Soleil Academy were joining forces to set up a foundation to help poor families to afford to send their children to magic school. The Hogwarts-Soleil Foundation will assist families by finding sponsors for their children's education. In line with this, students from Soleil Academy will be visiting Hogwarts to help jump-start the venture.

The effect of this announcement to Lily was almost immediate. She could not converse without some confusion and was jittery and irritable throughout the night. Her behavior the following day was calmer, but her anxiety was not reduced. Whenever she was alone she renewed the memories of her time spent in Soleil. She resolved on finding out whether _he_ was part of the group. But as no list of names was given, only the number of delegates, she could find no relief.

She did not dare tell Jess and Nat about her apprehensions. She did not want to alarm them. They knew of her past with Andrew. Jess had been there and knew every deteail of what happened. And when she questioned Lily on the subject, Lily gave such steady assurances of her indifference. Jess was not satisfied, but she respected her friend's wishes and kept quiet. Nat could not have known the full extent of Lily and Jess's worries, but she was content with knowing that both are perfectly alright.

Now the day has come for Lily to face whatever Fate is to bring her. She will either suffer the consequences of her actions two years ago, or breathe a sigh of relief. She was already late; she ran down to the Entrance Hall aware that her tardiness might give her a grand entrance. To be noticed is the least of her wants right now.

As she decended the last flight of stairs, her only wish was that she was not too late as to be able to composedly face him. She didn't care that her last minute pains of making herself look nice were outdone by her running. All she wanted was that if Andrew was there, she would face him straight-faced.

She got there just in time to take her place in the line. The doors opened and Liyl's fate was sealed.

* * *

**_Something from absurd insanity:_**

Thanks for the reviews! And um...review some more? Please? Maybe? Thanks! 


	5. Faces in the Shadow

**Chapter 5: Faces in the Shadow**

The light from outside almost blinded Lily; she squinted her eyes and tried to make out faces in the shadow. At last the doors were closed again and she could see clearly. She took a deep breathe and prepared to survey the scene.

He's not there.

She let out a sigh of relief. Andrew didn't come.

Professor McGonagall said, "I was under the impression that your party would be ten altogether? Perhaps I was misinformed as I can only count five."

"You were informed correctly. The rest will be arriving soon. They will be joined by the Minister for Magic," was the reply from a woman.

Lily's heart sank at the words of Madame Ranee, headmistress of Soleil Academy. Andrew might still arrive. No sooner had she realized this when the doors opened for a second time.

This time, there was no mistaking Andrew's 6'2" frame. His black hair was shorter than she remembered, but it still looked as soft as before. His eyes rounded the hall until he caught hers. Lily was determined to look away, but his eyes held her captive. He could still affect her so much, and he knew it. Andrew was the first to break contact. Lily bowed her head and didn't look up until it was time to go. She didn't even notice how often Andrew's eyes would dart back to her.

As was planned before, there would be a ball that night to honor the guests. But before that, a tour of the main areas of the castle and grounds is in order. Madame Ranee's good memory and keen eyes found Lily standing with the group of Hogwarts prefects. Lily's attendance and good performance in her school earned her the honor of guiding the tour. As much as she would like to, Lily couldn't say no.

Halfway through the tour, Madame Ranee expressed her tiredness. She wanted to rest, but did not want her students to miss the tour because of her. The Minister for Magic, and Professor Dumbledore thought it best to take a break as well. This left Lily in charge of nine students: five girls and four boys. She was surprised and annoyed, but she was a professional. She took the reigns like nothing happened, and she was about to move on when Madame Ranee gave her the third surprise for the day.

"Miss Evans, before you take off to explore the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, let one of my prefects assist you in handling my students," she said.

"I beg you pardon Madame, but I am sure that your students will be quite as lovely as they have been with you."

"Nonsense! Now, let's see…Andrew, yes. Please move to the front and assist Miss Evans."

Andrew mumbled a "Yes, Madame," and did as he was told.

While the tour was on-going, there was no occasion for talking. Lily and Andrew walked on without saying a word to each other the whole time: Lily, because she did not know what to say without referring to the past; and Andrew, because he did not know what to say about the past.

As a tour cannot be spent in talking and walking only, awkward pauses must interrupt it. During those pauses, the tension was great. Once or twice, Lily or Andrew tried to bring up a subject for discourse. They answered each other politely and formally. The tension was great, but nobody else seemed to notice.

After the tour, they parted ways. Lily went up to her dormitory in search of relief and found only Cassie sitting in her bed. _This is just great. First Andrew and now Cassie? Who's next? Nat?_

No sooner had she thought this when Nat came through the door. She stopped short of Lily. Lily now had Cassie to her right and Nat to her left. She didn't want to face either, but she had to make a choice. She picked Cassie. She figured that Nat's her best friend and that they would make up soon. While Cassie's a distant roommate, there was no telling how long she could stay mad.

Lily took one long look at Nat and took a step towards Cassie. Cassie stood up and left the room silently. Lily looked at Nat.

"Sorry," she said.

"Your sorry isn't going to do much good when the person it is ofr isn't here anymore." Lily's shoulders dropped. She knew Nat had a point. "Oh, Lily! Why did you have to say such awful things to her? What has she done to you?"

"I don't know, I don't know! It's just, there was Andrew, and then there was Potter and then……" tears ran down Lily's cheeks as Nat pulled her into a hug.

All Lily could remember after that was being woken up from sleep by Jess and Nat.

"Lils, you have to get ready for the feast, remember?" Nat said as she tried to pull Lily up.

"We know you don't want go, but you have to. There's not much time left, and we still need to fix you up. You have to look gorgeous. Make Andrew regret what he did to you," was Jess's comment.

Part of Lily didn't want to get even, but another part of her wanted him to feel how much he hurt her. This bigger part of her that wanted revenge let herself be dragged to the bathroom and, and Jess would say, 'fixed up'.

Half an hour's labor and love produced a stunning effect. Though she was still wearing her school robes, Lily's hair had been made up by Jess, and Nat took care of her make-up. When she entered the Great Hall and saw Andrew's face, she felt contented to see him gaping in admiration.

Lily's attention was so focused on Andrew that she did not notice the many looks she received from James Potter. In fact, she was so engrossed by Andrew, that she failed to notice a lot of things, including Andrew's girlfriend, Tami.

The feast went beautifully and peacefully. Lily even managed to talk to Andrew about their friends who were left at Soleil. Tami wasn't a jealous girl and she talked with Lily in the best possible way.

Something from Absurd Insanity:

Ha! There! Chapter five is up and chapter six is almost done! So review people. And for those who already did: Yay! Your reviews are always welcome.


	6. Confusion

**Something from me:**

FINALLY, there is going to be some action and a little bit of l/j sweetness in this chapter so, read on!

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

The next few days found Lily renewing her old friendships and making new ones. The more time she spent with Andrew, the less reserved and uncomfortable she was. So comfortable that after a week of meetings, Lily still hasn't found out that Tami is Andrew's girlfriend. Andrew didn't say anything to Lily for fear that she might get mad at Tami. Tami, and everyone else, kept their mouths shut because they thought Lily already knew of that fact. But there is one more reason for Tami's silence on the subject.

Casual meetings with Remus and his friends introduced her to James Potter. James, charming as always to anyone but Lily, Jess and Nat, cannot help but attract her. Tami and Andrew have been together for almost two years. But they have never known a challenge to their relationship like what Tami's attraction to James offered.

James and Sirius were the most sought-after guys at Hogwarts. Although they were certainly in a position of power over the ladies, they were brought up as gentlemen. They, as far as the public knows, have never acted as otherwise. This was something that Tami found even more magnetizing; she has seen too many 'indecent' men that James' easy and decent manner was a welcome change.

It seems that James' fascination with Lily ended after it became obvious to him that she was after Andrew. To him, if Lily wants Andrew, she can have Andrew. It's not as though he was in love with her. His feelings on that night at the feast proved to be nothing more than infatuation. He turned his attentions somewhere else. He turned his attentions to someone who was giving him her attention in return. Tami Villan's beautiful looks and playful attitude were perfect for him.

The Saturday after their arrival, James Potter asked Tami for a walk around the lake. Tami agreed. At four in the afternoon, they met in the entrance hall and strolled down the grounds to the lake.

Whatever excuse Tami gave, it worked. But then again, Andrew was busy talking to Lily, Remus, and the other prefects about the Foundation. An hour has passed and Tami still wasn't back at the meeting. She was the one who kept the written computations for the budget. The group needed her, and she was nowhere to be found. Fortunately, Nikki, a Ravenclaw prefect remembered her saying that she wanted to get some fresh air.

Andrew had never been the jealous type. But knowing Tami like he did, he suspected that she did more than 'get some fresh air'. He adjourned the meeting with the excuse that Tami's presence is needed for its continuance. As soon as the others began piling out, he grabbed his robe and went for the door.

He was already half-way out the door when he heard Lily call his name. He gave a quick turn, impatient for his search for Tami to start.

"What?" he snapped.

"I was thinking. Maybe you'd like some help with looking for Tami?" she said, unsure of his response.

"Lily…"

"I mean, I know the castle more than you do…"

He sighed exasperatedly. He knew Lily wasn't going to budge. He might as well let her go with him. Surely there was no harm in it?

Lily wanted to take this opportunity to finally talk to Andrew about what happened two years ago. She led him down to the lake, telling him that the lake is a favorite for taking walks. Tami would probably be there. Andrew agreed, and soon they were easily talking about random things.

They got to the shoreline, near a clump of trees. Behind that clump of trees was the perfect place to sit, talk, or do whatever you want in peace. Lily discovered it in her second year, and it has been her favorite spot.

She led Andrew to that spot. Her plan was all laid out: take Andrew to 'her spot' and get an explanation for what happened. She didn't think anyone else knew about her place of serenity until…

"Tami!" Andrew cried incredulously. Lily whipped her head in the direction his eyes were following. There, sitting on big boulder, were Tami and-

"Potter? What are you doing here? Wait, are you and Tami…?" Lily questioned them oblivious to their discomfort.

"Tami…" was all Andrew could muster, at least for a moment. "Explain." He demanded.

"James and I were just-" she started, and then stopped. She couldn't bear the look on Andrew's face. She buried her head into her hands and ran crying to the castle.

"Ok, now it's my turn to ask questions," said James. "What the hell are you doing here and what did Tami have to explain?"

Andrew was too angry to say anything. Instead, he broke James' nose, then turned and walked away. James fell to the ground. Lily was aghast; she kept turning her head wildly from the retreating Andrew to the hurt James.

"What happened?" she finally asked James while kneeling down to him.

"Honestly Evans, I have no idea. You and that- that- thing barged in on us and then Tami freaked out," said James in a ragged voice.

"Well, whatever the matter is, you have to be taken to Hospital Wing before you can do anything else." Lily said. She conjured a stretcher, made James get into it, and levitated both to the Hospital Wing. Then she went to find Andrew or Tami, whoever she will find first.

She searched everywhere but found no one she wanted to find. At last, giving up her search until the next day, she went up to her dorm. She went straight for the bathroom, hardly noticing other people's expressions at her haggard look.

And as she took a long, warm bath, she reflected on everything that happened that day, and the events that might have led to it. After half an hour of pondering, she still couldn't make sense out of Andrew and Tami's behavior.

_Sure, Andrew and Tami seemed to hang around a lot, but Andrew couldn't have been…no…he couldn't have been…jealous. Tami was just a friend…right?_ Yet no matter how much she convinced herself of otherwise, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was right the first time.

Lily got out of the bath, feeling refreshed but still nervous. The events of the day seemed to have drained her energy. She climbed on to her bed, and as she closed her eyes, she thought of only one thing: Potter.

_He looked so pained, lying there on the ground. He's eyes were so intense. And his hair…I always thought hair as messy as his would be rough and brittle. I guess I was wrong. I wonder if he's alright… _And with that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

**Something from me:**

Thanks to LilyandJames4eva and truefairy lights for their reviews and continuous support. You have no idea how much that means to me, and how much that contributes to the continuance of this fic.

If you, dear readers, are also reading my other fics, you are in for some news. I have decided to concentrate on this fic for a while. I've already plotted chapters 7-14 of this fic and there are going to be major happenings. So, I'm going to put all else on hold until I have posted said chapters. Take note that the story does not end at chapter 14. I don't know how long this is going to be it's definitely not more than 25. Bye for now!


	7. Flashback

* * *

**Something from me:**

I cannot believe I didn't post this sooner! I mean, all week I thought, 'I have to finish cahpter 8 soon'. But then I found out, just today, that chapter 7 wasn't even up! It's been sitting on my desktop for days! But now it's here! Sorry for the delay, and read-on!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Flashback**

That night after dinner, Lily took the first opportunity to tell Jess and Nat what happened.

"Um, I'd hate to say I told you so-"was Jess' first reaction.

"Then don't. Lily's had enough already," came Nat in Lily's defense.

"I'm just saying-"

"I said enough. Look, it's bad enough that she had to go through that shock alone. You

don't have to rub the 'I-told-you-so' thing in."

Lily had to say something. "Nat, Jess is right. I should have listened to you guys. Andrew turned out to be a jerk, like before. But I went ahead and got myself hurt-again. I'm sorry."

"No, Lily. There's nothing to be sorry about. You made a mistake, so what? You are going to take advantage of that mistake and learn from it, right?" Nat was always the philosophical one, and this was exactly the time to play philosopher.

"Although, it couldn't hurt to listen to your friends every once in a while. We're only looking out for you, you know." Jess added while swinging one hand over Lily's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you're both right."

-----------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------

Lily has just confirmed that Andrew's a part of the Soleil group and went to find Jess and Nat to tell them. She told them everything from the first surprise of his coming with the later batch to the awkward pauses in the tour.

What she didn't want to tell them, especially not Jess, was how Andrew looked at her the first time they saw each other. It was a long and serious gaze that did nothing but perplex her. She didn't want them to know that it gave her hope- hope that Andrew might still…But she forgot all about not telling them. She told them every detail.

As soon as Lily finished talking, Jess and Nat exchanged troubled looks. They knew Lily. Lily was a smart, calm and perfectly rational girl, except when in came to matters fo the heart.

"Lily, just be careful. I don't want you rushing in on anything. Especially with Andrew…remember what he did to you?" Jess sounded worried but Lily didn't seem to notice.

"This time, it's going to be different. We're not as young as we were before. I just know this time will be better." Lily said with conviction. Who could argue to something like that?

------------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------

Sirius, Remus and Peter were looking for James. They needed him to finish the charm for a new prank. They could'nt find him anywhere, and all those they asked haven't seen him all day. It was seven at night, and they were getting hungry. And everybody knows that a hungry man isn't good to mess with. What about three hungry teenagers?

"The map would've been very useful now…" said Peter, always with his lack of delicacy.

"Well if you haven't showed Filch the map, we would still have it!" cried Sirius.

"Me! You were the one who brought it out in the first place! If you had chosen a loyal girlfriend, you wouldn't have had to check her every move from the map!"

"Don't you dare bring Marjorie into this." Sirius growled as he stopped and turned to look at Peter. Marjorie had always been a touchy subject with Sirius; she was the only girl who could compete with Sirius in his own playing field.

It was time for Remus to intervene. He came between the two and whispered something to Sirius, and then to Peter. In a few moments, it was resolved. As I said, hungry boys are irritable. The Marauders are no exceptions.

"Ok. So where haven't we looked yet?" asked Remus, trying to get the search fro James back on track.

"Kitchen?"

"Check."

"Quidditch Field?"

"Check."

"The Spot?"

"Common Room and Dorm?"

"Check."

"Detention Spots?"

"Check."  
"Astronomy Towers?"

"Check."

"Owlery"

"Che-" he was interrupted by a Ravenclaw boy they passed on the way to the Great Hall.

"If you're looking for Potter, he's in the Hospital Wing." He said, without much ceremonies.

He walked past them as quickly as he interrupted them. The three remaining boys looked at each other and then started to run in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Half way there, Sirius slowed down.

"Whoa! Wait, a minute," he said, stopping the other two boys.

"What?" asked Remus, slightly out of breath.

"Well, how do we know James really is in the Hospital Wing? That guy was a Ravenclaw, we beat them in last week's game. For all we know he might just-"

"Look, Sirius. Even if he was playing us, don't you think it's worth a shot? We've looked everywhere else. And what if he really is in the Hospital Wing?" cut Remus.

It was Peter's turn. "What if James is hurt?"

"Nah!" was the reply in unison.

Sirius followed up with, "He can take care of himself. Besides, he knows all the basic healing charms and even advanced ones. Maybe Tami's in the Hospital Wing."

They did not even realize that they have already arrived. They walked in, careful to avoid Madame Pomfrey; it was past visiting hours. They found James in the first bed to the right. He was sleeping.

"Oy, Prongs!" Sirius called using his friend's nickname.

James was startled awake. After all the usual greetings between them, James proceeded to tell them exactly what happened that afternoon. He left no detail out, not even that Lily helped him get to the Hospital Wing. They have been friends from the start; he had no secrets from them.

Upon hearing this, they came up with every reaction that could possibly come from such a group of young men. Anger, disgust, resentment, laughter, admiration- you name it, they felt it.

And then Remus comes up with a brilliant idea. One that will blow certain lives away.

Something from me:

Here's the update! I'm already working on chapters 8 to 10. So, um review! Thanks for those who did and little pats of encouragements to those who haven't yet.


	8. Crisis

**Chapter 8: Crisis**

Tami and Andrew are not speaking to other, and it was getting harder to deal with them. Foundations meetings are becoming tension-filled, and meals are becoming quieter. Nothing is the same anymore. However everyone tries to lighten up the mood, it was of no use. The two are too far apart now.

It has only been two days after, but Lily felt like it was forever since she last talked to Andrew. He wasn't only avoiding Tami; he was also shutting himself off from the world. He was devastated, sure, but it was the fact that he could barely stand to look at her that hurt Lily the most. He didn't mope around all day, but to Lily, that would have been better than have him stand like a statue- unfeeling and unresponsive.

James wasn't having better luck with Tami. She kept on bursting to tears at the slightest mention of Andrew. She refused to eat healthy portions of food. She also cannot bear being in the same room as Andrew. Unlike Andrew who has managed to turn himself into stone, Tami wasn't ready to face him yet. This was no picnic for James, but he had to put up with it if he wanted the plan to succeed.

That night, on the common room, Lily confronted Andrew about what happened. It was just after dinner, and they were all gathered near the fire. She and Andrew were a bit far off, though. They sat together in awkward silence. They have been sitting there for fifteen minutes, saying nothing. Finally, Lily cracked.

"You know me Andrew, I won't stand this." She said sternly, turning to him. He put down his book before speaking.

"It's not your business to know, Lily." He looked her in the eye, his eyes cold and hard. She looked incredulous.

"You led me on for weeks. That incident by the lake happened, and you give no explanation. You go around acting like you do and I have to put up with it all. How is this not my business?" She wasn't about to let this go.

"I didn't ask to hang around. You made your choice, face the consequences." He replied, turning around.

"If you really didn't want me there, why did you give me that look when you first came here?" As he opened his lips to protest, Lily continued, "Don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about because I know perfectly well that you do understand me."

Their eyes met. Hers were angry, alive and hurt. His were stony and protesting. But as soon as he saw her eyes rid of the warmth they usually give, his defenses broke down. He embraced her in a tight hug, his tears wetting her shirt. She didn't move an inch.

"I want answers, Andrew." She whispered softly in his left ear. She closed her eyes, fighting back the teardrop that was straining for release. Then she broke away and got up, leaving him in more pain than she could have ever imagined.

She crossed the common room and was nearing the stairs when Andrew's voice reached her.

"Lily, wait." His head was bowed down. His hands trembled. His voice, unsure.

Lily's heart melted. She never could stand seeing anyone in distress. She went back to where he was and held him in her arms. Anyone who saw this felt the gravity of the situation. Remus signaled for everyone to leave, and they did. Lily mouthed a 'thank you' to Remus. He only smiled, and then followed the others out the portrait hole.

As soon as they were alone, Lily pulled away and held Andrew at arm's length. She smiled; concern, caring, and sympathy filled her eyes. That was enough for Andrew. That night, he poured his soul out to her.

"Lily, Lils, wake up! You're going to be late!" a voice cried. Lily opened her eyes to see Jess and Nat sitting on either side of her bed, already in their uniforms.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" inquired Jess.

"I dunno, maybe around five?" Lily answered while getting up. "What time is it now?"

"It's seven-thirty. But do you really want to go to class?" asked Nat, worriedly.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to. I'm already struggling at Arithmancy as it is, I don't want to fail that class." Lily replied while making her way to the bathroom. The other girls have gone to breakfast, the dorm was empty but for the three of them.

Lily brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and then brushed off her skirt. When she came out, she found Jess and Nat whispering closely.

"What are you two whispering about? I swear if I didn't know any better, I would think you're up to no good." She laughed. The remaining two exchanged glances that seemed to decide that Jess would do the talking.

"Lils, what happened last night? You know, after we left?" she asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" she cried, rolling her eyes. "It was horrible!" She proceeded to pick up her bag and her books. She was on her way out the door when Nat spoke up.

"Lily, can you tell us what happened?" she asked gravely.

"Is this what you were conspiring about?" she said, shrugging it off. "It was nothing! I don't want to talk about it."

"Lily, don't be ridiculous. Now tell us what happened." Jess pressed on. Hse received a glare from Nat which countered with a face that said 'what?'.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Lily-"

"Tami was Andrew's girlfriend." She said with finality. She turned around and walked down the stairs. The two followed suit. When they reached the common room, they found that it was empty. Lily was sitting on the nearest armchair, her head buried in her hands.

"How could I have been so blind? There I was pouring my heart at him and he was in love with someone else!"

"Lily, it's not you're fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent what he did," came Nat's voice.

"That's not true; you know that's not true." Lily said, looking up.

"Nat's right, Lily. He should have had the decency to say something." Jess countered.

"Maybe he did, Jess. Maybe he did tell me about Tami but I was too busy making him like me to notice. Don't you see? It's my entire fault! Now Tami hurt him and it's all because of me."

"Don't say that, Lily." Nat whispered, sitting down and putting her arm across Lily's shoulders.

"No. If I hadn't stolen her boyfriend, she and Andrew would still be together, and Andrew wouldn't be hurting right now!"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know Tami and Andrew were dating. Besides, Tami's the one who should feel guilty. She was the one who cheated on Andrew. All the while Andrew barely made advances on you and Tami was already making out with Potter. And besides the fact that kissing Potter is totally gross-"

"Jess! You're supposed to make Lily feel better, not make her vomit!" Nat reprimanded. Lily laughed, the warmth coming back to her eyes.

"See, I did make her feel better! She's laughing!" Jess protested. Lily only laughed harder. Her laughter turned out to be contagious and soon the three were laughing their heads off. But when the laughter died down, the mood returned to its former seriousness.

"All jokes aside, it wasn't your fault, Lily." Jess said. Nat nodded and this seemed to settle it. They composed themselves and ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They didn't notice Remus Lupin standing on top of the boys' dorm staircase.

Later that day at Arithmancy, Lily found that she couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was how Tami could hurt Andrew. He was perfect! And why Tami had to cheat on Andrew with James Potter was beyond her.

She turned slightly to look at James. He was lazily sitting with his legs crossed. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, making it even messier. He cocked his head to one side and scribbled something on the parchment in front of him. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. His body was perfectly toned. 'Must have been all those Quidditch practices,' she thought.

He was talking to his friend Sirius, who was sitting in front of him. Sirius said something funny, and James threw his head back, his eyes shining with mirth.

But then- panic time! Sirius caught her staring at James. He gestures to the other boy who turned on his seat. James' eyes met hers and she blushed. Wait- she blushed? James grinned and turned towards his friend.

He only grinned for a few seconds, but it made Lily's stomach do flip-flops, just like it did with Andrew.

_Something from me:_

Wow, that was one of my longest chapters ever! Aren't you proud of me? And now the fluff begins!

Oh, and uh…all those hits and meager reviews? What is up, people! Now, now, please be responsible readers and review! Thanks for those who did review and thanks for those who will.


	9. The Plan

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

All Remus could think of that day was what he overheard the girls say that morning. He had never pictured calm, collected, practical, poised Lily Evans as pained and desperate before. This shook him, but what shattered his concept of Lily was what she told him that evening.

It was right after a prefect meeting. Lily loitered in the conference room long after the meeting was over. Remus, coincidentally, left his Charms homework in there. He was startled to see Lily staring at him when he entered. She was sitting with her chin nestled on her hand. Her elbow was set on the table, and her legs were crossed.

"I left my charms homework." He said, pointing to the parchment on the table.

Lily didn't say anything, but her eyes followed him around the room. He took his homework, and when he was near the door, he asked, "Aren't you going to bed?"

"You know, I'm sick of this," was her reply.

"Sick of what?" he asked as he moved closer.

"This! So Tami hurt Andrew! That's not my fault, right? I mean, they both had the choice to _not_ hurt each other. So, they made the wrong choices! I shouldn't have to care about that." She said, uncrossing her legs and crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you do care. And you know what, it's ok to care. You were hurt, too." Remus replied, pulling a chair close to where Lily sat.

"No, it's not right. I was blind. I didn't see what was right it front of me. I deserved to get hurt. I mean, all I wanted was to be with Andrew again. But he was in love with someone else, and I hurt him by trying to pull him away from Tami."

While she paused for air, Remus took the opportunity to cut her off. "No, Lily, no." He took her hands in his, the parchment left to fall on the ground. Lily's eyes trailed it until it reached the hard stone floor.

"Lily, look at me." He raised her chin so that her eyes met his. "It's never wrong to love someone. And it's not your fault that Tami made a wrong move and that Andrew got hurt in the process." She looked away at this.

"Lily, Lily. If you really love Andrew, now is the time that he needs you most. You don't have the time for self-pity. Andrew needs you. Go to him."

"You're right." Lily pulled her hands away, and stood up. She straightened her clothes while saying, "You're right. Andrew needs me right now. Here I am feeling sorry for myself when someone else needs me. And I don't care what anybody else thinks. He needs me, and I should be there for him."

She closed the space from the table to the door. Remus smile to himself. Lily turned around and smiled at him. She heaved a huge breath before turning around.

"Lily, don't forget that it wasn't you fault. None of it is your fault." Remus almost whispered. But Lily heard it and turned once more.

"Don't worry, I won't." She smiled her usual warm smile. Finally, she walked out the door, and out of sight.

"James, come on! She might not exactly be your best friend, but she never actually harmed you." Remus argued.

"Remus, you're not getting this. She is Lily Evans. I am not going to work with someone who enjoys giving me detention!" James countered.

"She does not enjoy giving you detention. She's just doing her job. Plus, you know you deserved those detentions."

"That's not the point! The point is that she's Lily Evans, Miss Prefect, and I refuse tpo work with her."

At that point, Sirius and Peter walk into the boys' dormitory, interrupting them.

"Sirius, tell James that he's being unreasonable." Remus said exasperatedly, waving his hands in frustration.

"James, Remus says you're being unreasonable." Sirius obliged. Turning to Remus, he added, "Why is he being unreasonable again?"

"Because he refuses to include Lily in the plan." Remus answered.

"Wait, Lily, as in Lily Evans?" Peter asked.

"Evans? In the plan? I'm sorry I have to ask this but, why the hell would we include Lily Evans, Miss Prefect, in our plans? And are we talking about the plan about Tami?" Sirius practially yelled.

"Yes, we are talking about Lily Evans, my fellow prefect-"

"Who loves giving us detentions!" James butted in.

"And yes, we're talking about the plan about Tami." Remus continued as though he didn't hear a thing.

"Like I said, why the hell would we include Evans in our plans?" Sirius asked, still lost.

"Because, she was involved, too. And she was hurt, too." Remus reasoned.

"And that concerns us because…" Peter was perplexed.

"Because! Think of it as an added bonus! She could help us." Remus said.

"How? How can Evans, of all people, help us?" James inquired.

"She could help get Andrew out of the picture. She wants him anyway, so it's a win-win situation." Remus answered.

"Okay…" Sirius drawled, "But even if you have a point, what makes you think she'll agree to help us?"

"Because you will tell her that you will go out with her friend, Natalie. Everybody knows she fancies you-" Remus said without skipping a bit.

"What? Hold on, I'm going out with Evan's friend?" Sirius asked, eyes-wide.

"Oh come on, Sirius! You and I both know that the only reason you haven't already gone out with her is because she is Lily's friend. Now you have a chance to go out with her. And admit it, she's hot!" Peter sarcastically answered.

"Well, if you put it that way, I'm in!" Sirius quipped.

"What? Wait, you're in? You're letting Evans the prefect in on the plan? I can't believe you!" James, who was looking smug until now, pointedly asked Sirius.

"Well, Remus has a point and Peter is right, that Natalie girl is hot. So yes, I'm letting Evans in on the plan." Sirius coolly answered.

"Three to one, what do you say James?" Remus inquired.

"Fine." James said, knowing he lost the argument.

_Something from me:_

Sorry for the long wait for the update and sorry for the short chapter. But stupid exams are coming and everyone and everything's pressuring me to study, study, study. So I probably won't be able to update until another two weeks from now. So, sorry but keep on checking here for updates. Oh, and review! Thanks!


	10. Backfired

Chapter 10: Backfire

It's been a week since that event in the common room. A week since the Gryffindor 6th year boys decided to include their female counterparts in what Sirius chooses to call the 'comeback strategy'. But mostly it's been a week since the girls agreed and the plan been put to action.

The comeback strategy was working flawlessly. The first part of the plan was to get Andrew to feel comfortable around Lily (and Hogwarts in general) again and also to get him to forget about Tami. In James' part, he was tasked to help Tami. He kept her company, became a shoulder to cry on. It was a woman's job, James thought, to do what he was offering to Tami. But it was necessary for the plan to succeed. What the strategy entails is for James to help Tami remember; remember first, and then forget after remembering.

Both parts were taken care of. Andrew no longer stayed back in the shadows, a living statue. He was laughing and going on as he did before, though Lily knew, as he told her every night, it still hurt to see Tami. But he tried to at least be civil to his ex-girlfriend. After two years together, the person comforting him in one of the saddest moments of his life was not Tami. It was Lily Evans; the girl who broke his heart two years ago. He forgot that pain he felt when Lily owled him for the last time; he needed her and she was there. Lily was there.

Tami, on the other hand, wanted desperately to get Andrew's attention back. She turned to James, and occasionally Jess, for help. She knew that buddy-ing up to James after that has already caused a two-year old relationship to end was dangerous and might be the cause of even more destruction. But she figured she did not have a choice. She had many friends in the Soleil ranks, but her best friend was Andrew. And besides, she couldn't go to them for help. She has sent the way some of them looked at her after the news spread; they blamed her for all that has happened. James was the only one who still acted as though he cared, as though he understood how the situation was for her. She needed someone to be with her, to help her through the ordeal, and James was there. James was there.

And so the first part of the comeback strategy was already set in place.

Another two weeks later, and the plan was still going smoothly, with neither of the real involved suspecting anything.

The foundation ready for launching and the final preparations were in place. The grand opening was set to be that Saturday, two days from now. Lily was sitting in her History of Magic classroom, thinking about the foundation meeting later that day. She knew she should have been listening and taking notes, but then again she's already read that part of the book. She always loved history, even as she was studying in the muggle world. She's read practically her whole history of magic book for that year (she was left with only two chapters remaining). So she droned out Prof. Binns and concentrated on the meeting that was to finalize the preparations for Saturday's ball.

True, she wasn't paying attention in class, but when laughter broke, she looked up at the paper she was doodling in to see what has happened. As it turns out, James Potter and Sirius Black just arrived in class, twenty minutes late. Professor Binns was reprimanding them, bit with his back turned towards the black board as he wrote some details form the lesson. Both boys were making funny faces at the Prof.'s back.

'Very mature' Lily remembered thinking. She rolled her eyes, and when they came back into focus, she found James Potter looking at her.

'What?' her eyes said to the boy as he sat down on the desk next to hers.  
"You don't look like you were laughing. Everybody else did." Was his first greeting, as though reading her mind.  
"You didn't really expect me to stoop down and laugh at your humor which is so obviously immature, did you?" she replied.  
"What is with you? He was just talking," came a whisper from her right, where Jess was sitting.  
"Of course he's talking. He's always talking and making fun of people and making himself look ridiculous. Why would today be any different?" Lily said as she turned to her friend, knowing full well that James could hear her. "And I always talk like this to him. Why do you care so much"  
Jess mumbled something incoherent and went back to writing her notes. Lily went back to her doodling, with thoughts she shouldn't be thinking tugging at the back of her mind. She knew something was wrong with her, but she was fine that morning. It was only when those two troublemakers came in that she changed her mood. 'Maybe it's that nice smelling boy to your left' her subconscious offered.  
"Ugh!" she said audibly.  
Professor Binns looked at her questioningly. "Is anything wrong Miss Evans"  
"No sir, just…nothing." She looked back down on her parchment and almost wanted to smack herself on the head when she saw what she had written: 'James Potter' was written inside a large heart. 'My heart' Lily knew instinctively, then pushed the thought away. She crumpled the parchment and threw it into her back, taking a mental note to burn it later-lest someone sees it.

Apparently, she was not quick enough. "I always thought you like him" Jess whispered, not looking at her friend.  
"Liked who?" Lily countered in an innocent tone.  
"Come on, Lily. I saw what you wrote on that parchment you just discarded." Jess' tone was teasing, taunting. "I told you last year, remember? I told you I thought you like him. And you said no. Liar"  
"I wasn't lying!" said Lily indignantly. "I do not like him"  
"Yes you do"  
"What are you talking about?" asked James Potter.  
"Nothing!" said Lily, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"We were talking about this guy that Lily likes but doesn't want to admit that she likes him." Jess offered.  
"Oh," was all James said.  
"Thanks a lot." Lily mumbled. And she meant it too. She knew how careless about this things Jess could be; Lily was grateful that her friend took this time to think about what she was going to say before actually saying it.  
"You're welcome," came the knowing reply. Then the bell rang.

Nearly a month has passed since the guys told the girls the plan. And while both camps have not suddenly decided to become best friends, they decided to at least be civil to each other. After all, Nat was dating Sirius. But more than that, the boys have agreed to tell Professor Sprout the dung bomb incident a few weeks ago was not their fault and not Jess. And they also promised not to prank the girls again- or until then plan ends. It wasn't easy to convince both ends to agree (after all, they have been bordering on enemies for a long time). But Remus Lupin managed to get all the girls and the guys to agree to all the terms to make the plan work.

It was that night, three weeks ago, that Lily Evans decided that Remus Lupin should be Head Boy next year. She wouldn't mind working under him then. And he would probably put an end to the ridiculous idea that prefects can't go on patrol with prefects from another house. She had fun working with Remus and all (they usually did split patrols which gave her time on her own), but thought that segregating patrols according to house only makes the gap between houses wider.

She stood up then stopped down to pick up her back, but not before stealing a glance at the sixteen year old boy she once severely disliked. He grinned at her, as though he could read her thoughts. She couldn't understand why that grin made her feel breathless, even as she was pushed out to the corridors by the throng of students leaving the classroom.

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the long delay. I did not mean for it to happen. Sorry. And sorry because I don't have any excuse I would deem legitimate. Maybe you would, but not me. So what would be the point?

Please leave a review. Thanks! 


End file.
